japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Chizuru Honsho
Chizuru Honsho (本匠 千鶴) is a female student at Karakura High School, in the same class as Ichigo Kurosaki. She is a proud lesbian, who seems happy almost all of the time. Background Not that much of her past is reveal at all. Not even about her childhood, her birthday or when she became gay. Personality She appears to be mainly attracted to Orihime Inoue who she calls her "Hime", meaning princess, or this could just be a shortening of her name. She hugs Orihime every chance she gets, and also usually compliments her about her weird stories. She also fondles about her huge chest. Chizuru also makes advances toward Michiru Ogawa. She is usually stopped by Tatsuki Arisawa who always angrily hits her to get her off of Orihime, but if anyone else interferes or says anything negative about Orihime, she goes into a furious rage. Chizuru seems to be afraid of Tatsuki when ever she got extremely angry about Kon kissing her, and Orihime when he took over Ichigo's life less body. Appearance Chizuru Honsho is a very thin skinny female teenager with light pale skin. She has short dark red pinkish hair, and purple eyes. She also has thick red pinkish eyebrows. Her bangs are parted on both sides of her face, and she also wears red framed narrow eye glasses. She is usually seen wearing her standard female Karakura high school uniform. Abilities Spiritual Power She seems to have a small amount of spiritual power as she was able to see Hollows and an Arrancar during her time as a Karakura Raizer. Karakura Raizer Suit In the Karakura Raizer omake, it is shown that through her Raizer suit, she is capable of performing many strong and perverse techniques if her opponent is a woman. Hyper Erotic Mode When in the presence of an attractive woman Chizuru's speed and strength increases to a high level, so much so that her speed is very superior to an Arrancar's Sonído. Raizer Dog Style Raizer Dog Style (ライザードッグスタイル) is a strong perverted technique that could not be shown to the viewers due to its explicit nature. The name implies that the victim may be forced to stand on all fours and the technique apparently seems to be inescapable as well. 'Bleach (Anime)' Agents of Shinigami arc In the beginning of the series, Chizuru Honsho is introduced as a lesbian who is in the same class as Ichigo Kurosaki. She often hangs out with Orihime Inoue, the girl who Chizuru makes many advances on whenever she sees her right away. Later on, Chizuru is present along with Tatsuki Arisawa and Orihime after school. She tries to tell Tatsuki a very perverted theory on how "women can get erections", however, this results for her to get a punch to the stomach, much to Orihime's worry. However, Orihime's worry grows even more when she senses the presence of the female Hollow, Numb Chandelier. She tells Chizuru to run, though this only upsets the Hollow, by prompting it to shoot multiple seeds, one in which hits Chizuru on the shoulder. Under the control of Numb Chandelier, Chizuru chokes Orihime, followed by a punch that nearly knocks her out. With many other random students who were hit by the earlier volley of seeds, they make their way towards Orihime, ready to finish her off. However Tatsuki manages to rush over to Orihime's safety and bring some of the students down, however, she is caught by Chizuru and a few other students, by allowing the Hollow to easily shoot her with seeds. Days after she was rescued by Orihime, who discovered her powers, Chizuru ate lunch with the girls by a tree when they asked Rukia Kuchiki if she was going out with Ichigo, to which a surprised Rukia answered no and says that they are just friends. Arrangcar arc Chizuru is angered when Shinji Hirako hugs Orihime at school. Before she can do anything to Shinji, however, Ichigo drags him out of the room, leaving her surprised. Later on, Chizuru is shocked to see Orihime bandaged up and berates her for making light of the situation. She is interrupted by Ichigo, who walks away without saying anything. Orihime apologizes to Chizuru before walking out of the classroom and Chizuru follows her. Hueco Mundo arc With Ichigo Kurosaki gone, Karakura Town is left unprotected from Hollows, however, Kisuke Urahara comes up with a brilliant idea: the Karakura-Raizer Team. With their special watches, the team's members are granted special abilities that allow them to combat Hollows. Keigo Asano tells Chizuru about the Karakura-Raizers, prompting her to gladly accept her position. She later on comes alongside the other teammates to Kon's rescue, where she reveals her codename: Erotic. As the Raizers fight the Hollows, she simply stays behind, cheering the team on. Her enthusiasm, however, comes to an end as the Karakura Raizers sense the monstrous Reiatsu coming from the Giant Hollow Fortress. Back at the Urahara Shop, the Raizers use the information Don Kanonji gathered on the Hollow Fortress in order to begin infiltrating it. On their way into the entrance of the Fortress, they are attacked by a myriad of Hollows; some brought down by Ururu Tsumugiya and others by Tatsuki. However, when the Unnamed Female Arrancar reveals herself to the Raizers, she is quickly ambushed by Chizuru, who was automatically taken into Hyper Erotic Mode upon catching sight of the Arrancar's beauty; her Karakura-Raizer suit's special ability. Later on, Kon manages to destroy the Fortress's core. Chizuru and the others are taken to safety, and put on the ground where they sleep, due to overuse of their power. Kisuke then reveals that the Raizers were nothing more than a diversion to buy him more time to set the Fake Karakura Town pillars up. Fake Karakura Town arc After Tatsuki awakens, she finds Chizuru and Michiru. Tatsuki has Keigo carry Chizuru to their school. When Keigo and Tatsuki run in to Aizen and Gin, Tatsuki orders Keigo to run away, which he does, carrying Chizuru on his back. Keigo finds Mizuiro Kojima, and leaves her with him. Later on, Keigo returns with Tatsuki, Don Kanonji and Michiru. Tatsuki is surprised to see that they are both awake, but Chizuru sits quietly, being spaced-out. When Tatsuki asks her what is wrong, she tells her that none of what is happening makes any sense and asks why they are so calm. She asks what they are hiding, but is interrupted by the sudden appearance of Aizen's Reiatsu. When Tatsuki says that "he is here", Chizuru demands to know what she is talking about, but Tatsuki tells her that she does not understand enough to explain it and orders Chizuru to stand up and run. Chizuru tells her that she better explain it later, even if she does not understand it. Aizen appears before the group as they are about to flee, prompting Chizuru to ask what he is. Mizuiro throws a gas canister at Aizen and ignites it with a lighter, urging the others to run. As Aizen emerges unscathed, the group then run away with Zennosuke Kurumadani after the Shinigami attempts to stop Aizen with his Shikai. When Aizen encounters the group again, Ichigo Kurosaki arrives. Ichigo notes the members of the group, including Chizuru, and tells them to remain where they are. He then forces Aizen to move to another location. Quotes *Don't listen to them Orihime I like your stories! *Your face gets so dirty that you have crumbs all over your mouth Relationships 'Tatsuki Arisawa' 'Mahana Natsui' 'Michiru Ogawa' 'Ryo Kunieda' 'Rukia Kuchiki' 'Orihime Inoue' 'Ichigo Kurosaki' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *Her birthday is ???. *Her blood type is ???. *She along with her other three female friends (Mahana, Michiru and Ryo) don't exist in the 2018 Japanese live action Bleach film. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Saki Nakajima *'English' : Philece Sampler all information on Chizuru Honsho came from http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Chizuru_Honsh%C5%8D Gallery Bleach 227-149.jpg|Chizuru happily hugs Orihime by surprise. Bleach 227-150.jpg|But she is kicked out of the way aggressively by Tatsuki Arisawa. Bleach 227-152.jpg|Chizuru on the ground after she is knocked out of the way aggressively by Tatsuki. Bleach 227-153.jpg|Chizuru arguing with Tatsuki on the topic of Orihime. Bleach 227-154.jpg|Chizuru admits that she loves Orihime's chest. Category:Characters Category:Females